dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Iop/Intelligence/1
Introduction An Intelligence Iop build. Level 1-11 (NOTE, it is not working more since update 2.9, where the spell Sword of Fate was changed and replaced on level 90) Goal: First Fire Spell(Sword of Fate) Get some money to buy a Young Adventurer set, and if you can get enough, a Gobball set for when you reach level 10. Once you've got these, start working on your Iop. Incarnam is a good place to get to level 5 quickly, fight crabs near the lake until level 5 using Pressure, as good as it might seem then, investing spell points into it would be a big mistake. If you can still find groups of crabs to fight, keep fighting them until level 9, if not, go to the Astrub Fields, and fight groups of 1-2 Demonic Roses until level 11. At level 9 you'll get your first fire spell; Sword of Fate. Due to the fact that this is going to be your primary spell for awhile, you should raise it to level 5 when you reach level 11. Overview: Spells: Sword of Fate (Max it, Will be your primary spell for quite a while) Characteristics: Intellegence to 35 (Intellegence on Iops costs 2 for 1 after 20 so boositng int will be hard) Set: Young Adventurer Set or Gobbal Set (No belt) after 10 Pet(If p2p): Fire Bwak or Bow Meow(Must have 60+ Intell), Minimino/Treechster/Tabby Bow Meow/Leopardo (pet)(Must be 50%) Levels 11-21: Things start to get fun Goal: Jump and some hp Now most people fight forest creatures in this lvl range even p2ps, but we're not, we are gonna go straight to lousys, till about level 17 we are gonna fight Shepards starting with lvl 13 shepards dont go higher till level 3 jump, once you get level 3 jump move up to level 15 and 19 Shepards, your hp should be high enough to deal with them(note that these fights are gonna be close but you should win just jump away if your bout to be cornered try not to get pushed into anything, that can add 1-5 damage onto their attack) Once you hit level 17 we are gonna go a bit south to the tree forest, you should be able to defeat solo Treechnids and Trunknids, fight them untill level 21 and max jump. Overview: Set: Young Adventurer Set(recommended) or Gobbal Set both w/ a Mental Ring Spells: Jump to 5 (Intimidation to 5 is an option too. At lvl 60 it makes great combo's with strengthstorm) Characteristics: Vitality to 50 Pet: Fire Bwak or Bow Meow(Must have 60+ Intell), Minimino/Treechster/Tabby Bow Meow/Lepardo(Must be 50%) Levels 21-31: Cutting your way to Glory Goal: another fire spell Now a slow era comes if your soloing your way to greatness like I did, untill about level 27 your gonna fight solo Treechnids and Trunknids, at level 26 we get our next fire spell that we're actually gonna use. (DO NOT LEVEL DESTRUCTIVE SWORD, IT IS NOT WORTH IT) level Cut to level 4 once you hit 27. Now that we have a new spell now we need a new weapon, not that we're gonna fight with it but it helps add damage to cut and some wisdom, level once more o level 28 and go to bonta and buy a Treechnid Root Bow, This bow gives +1 AP and +15 wisdom but takes away 66 vit (which is why i said to invest in some vitality) dont worry about requirements, your adv set covers it. This will allow you to use bravery guide and increase b4 you use cut since cut only requires 4 ap (bravery guide 2, and increase 1) now that we have some equips and a decent spell we're gonna fight something more fullfilling, Lousy Pig Knights. Use Cut to keep him at least 2 squares behind you (in case of fail or dodge) jump as far as can behind him when u close to the wall and run towards the other side of the map doing the tactic with Cut still, this will see that you rarely get hit. Since we have some wis from our Bow Knights should yield about 7000-9000 exp, good for your level. At level 31 Max Cut, at level 32 even out intell to 55. Overview Set: Young Adventurer Set w/ Xelor's Past and Treechnid Root Bow , Sell your Gob set if you used one for these items Spells: Cut to 5 (at level 5 becomes your primary spell) Characteristics: Intell to 55 (thats at lvl 32) Pet: Fire Bwak or Bow Meow(Must have 60+ Intell), Minimino/Treechster/Tabby Bow Meow/Lepardo(Must be 50%) Levels 31-41: More HP? Why not? Goal: Prespic Set, Vitality(Spell) Now things start to get faster once you get level 5 Cut, beating those Knights become quicker (2-5 minutes) fight Knights to lvl 37 ( at about level 35 the exp that knights yield will drop to about 6000 but just keep fighting em) at 37 throw on your Prespic Set (except for the ring) this will give you plus damages and some wis, now that you've taken off your adventurer set the Treechnid Root Bow cannot be used, but at this point we dont need it. Now we get a Powerful Wand of intelligence, Lars Amulet and a Gangster Ring , and Farmer Boots for some wisdom, health, intelligence, and damages, with this new gear comes a new training area, head to 1,31 (yes its a long walk but worth it) be sure to stop at the dreggon zaap and save your spot there You'll notice a bridge and a new form of pig, Piglets. Your primary spell now switches from Cut back to Sword of Fate. attack a piglet group doesnt matter how many, you'll notice that they are on the other side of the screen, thats when sword of fate comes handy you can attack them at any distance, what makes it sweeter, they have fire weakness!! so take advantage of this, try to hit them as they line up to try to take about about 2 piglets with about 3 attacks, groups of 3 or more piglets yield about 10,000+ exp. at 36 you'll get a spell called Vitality Pretty useful when close to death and it can be stacked, max it at 41. Or if you're lucky, you can kindly ask a friend to leech you at rats. Overview Spells: Vitality Chracteristics: Vitality to 100 ( takes up to lvl 42 cause we had to use a level to even out intell.) Set: Change that adv set for a prespic set, also a robber ammy and ring, a powerful wand of intellegence, xelors past(at 38 drop this ring for pressy ring but keep the ring dont sell it), and some farmer boots Pet: Fire Bwak or Bow Meow(Must have 60+ Intell), Minimino/Treechster/Tabby Bow Meow/Lepardo(Must be 50%) Levels 41-60: Power Up!!!! Goal: 8 AP, Power, more Vitality. Just as a heads up, we're gonna raise vit until level 60, keep fighting piglets on the bridge until 43. At level 43 things get easier, you can now wear a Kam Assutra Amulet do whatever you can to get one, get some Klime's Ultra-Powerful Boots , Get a Prespic Ring maged to give +4 agility (not that hard to do so dont sweat it) now you can put back on your Treechnid Root Bow plus the Kam Assutra for 8 ap which means....DOUBLE CUT!!!. also throw back on your Xelor's Past . Now training gets super easy, head west to -2.31 you'll notice this is a small map, most groups of 3 piglets respawn here, which is what you'll need to fight, btw this map only can spawn up to 3 piglets per group so your safe from groups of 4. now when u start a fight you'll notice all 3 piglets are lined up, which is heaven for you, cut can hit up to 3 enemies, so take that spot closest to them and just double cut all 3 of em, Cut now becomes your primary spell again cause it takes away MP, if your lucky Cut will immobilize the piglets which means you can keep cutting all 3 of them fights will take a total of 0-1 minutes to beat pending on your prespic set's damages and your intell and the groups respawn kinda fast, now in the event of a crit fail or they dodge the mp loss, use vitality and pick 'em off one by one, DO NOT TRY TO DODGE ROLL TO GET WEAKER ONE attack the one that is in front of you. These fights will yield 12,000+ exp per fight. kill any weaker groups that respawn, keep the map clear for the groups of 3. At level 48 youll get a new spell called Power, we will not be using it now cause it will throw off our strategy but it will come in handy later so max it. Fight piglets to 60. Update: That specific map seems to have been changed in an update, however fighting Piglets at 31 and 34 works well for me. Also, once you get Sword of Judgement at level 42 it can prove very useful if you need to attack diagonally. However do not waste any spell points levelling it. Overview Set: Prespic Set (get ring maged to have 4 agility), Treechnid Root Bow, Klime's Ultra-Powerful Boots, Xelor's Past , Kam Assutra Amulet . Characteristics: Vitality to 150 Spell: Power to level 5 Pet: Fire Bwak or Bow Meow(Must be maxed (+80 int)), Minimino/Treechster/Tabby Bow Meow/Lepardo(Must be 50%) Levels 60+ Weather Master!!!! Now you have your best spell!! Lvl it to 5 as soon as possible. Try to get 9 ap God Rod ,Gelano and good Ap+Int amulet like Royal Morello Cherry Amublop For some good int i prefer wearing Royal Gobball Headgear,Hooded Cloak,Animal Boots,Feudala Belt,Feudala Wedding Ring (you can try to get it AP maged but it gona be very expensive). Prefr lvling on kaniger/trool with group.After lvl 100 try to get all int scrolls needed to scroll int to 101 ,do reseting stats quest and scroll your int to 101 and add all characteristic points to vit. Overview Set: Royal Gobball Headgear , Royal Morello Cherry Amublop, Hooded Cloak, Feudala Belt, Feudala Wedding Ring, Animal Boots, God Rod, Gelano Lvling: Trool/Kaniger or soloing monsters in water pandala (beware of kitsous) Pet: Int Maxed Fire Bwak/Bow Meow Chearacteristic: Int scrolled to 101, all characteristic points into vit (scroll wis and agi as well) Spells: Strenghstorm to lvl 5